The Love Arrows!
by pokemaster101
Summary: 2nd story, technically 7th story. What happens when the shiny fairy cupid Pokemon, Clefairy, visits Pallet Town and sees Ash, Misty, Gary, and Leaf arguing? What will she do to make it stop? English. Rated K plus. Romance and humor.


_Woo! 11:57pm on a Sunday. It's February 13. Woo!_

_News: Dawn is having an episode for herself._

Me: Yay! After 1 year, it's the Valentine's Day one-shot! (Finally!)

Gary: finally?

Me: that the day has finally arrived. ^-^

Leaf: What's the shippings?

Me: poke and oldrival!

Misty: You love Gary 2 much.

Me: Hehe, yea, I know. ^^

Leaf: HEY!

Misty: and Leaf.

Me: Yup!

Leaf: ^.^

Gary: Enough with the emoticons!

Chika: Pikachupika Pikachu pi Pikachu. (Pokemaster101 doesn't own Pokemon.)

Ash, Pikachu, Azurill, espeon, and Umbreon: On with the story! (Poke-translated. ^_^)

Gary: Hey!

Me: '0_0 OH! Uh…sorry…

Gary: ^^

Me: '-.-

**HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!**

**Valentine's Day Special! : The Love Arrows!**

A head popped up from behind a cliff in Pallet Town. The sun is shining on her pale pink fur and green ears. She floated up with the wings on her back and flew across the town.

She looked around and saw couples holding hands and making out. She smiled, knowing that everyone here was in love. She turned her head and saw a group of teenagers, two boys and two girls. She frowned at their arguing.

"Misty! I'm not stupid! You are!"

"Pff, yeah right! Your brains the size of a walnut!"

"Gary! Quit pushing me!"

"Well, quit pinching me!"

The fairy cupid frowned. **(1)** She doesn't like fighting. Everyone should be happy on Valentine's Day. She took out a bow and four arrows from her sack. She aimed and shot one at the butt of the brown spiky-haired boy.

"YEEEEE-AAGH!" He yelled and jumped when it hit. He looked around and spotted the fairy. She was too stunned to move. It wasn't supposed to hurt him, it was supposed to make him go all googly eyed on the brown-haired girl he was arguing with. He blinked.

"…Is that a Clefairy?"

She yelped and hid behind a tree. Thankfully, the other three hadn't noticed her.

"What are you talking about, Gary?" The brown-haired girl looked up to see nothing there but a clear blue sky.

He twitched when he couldn't move. He grasped the object behind him and gently pulled it out. It was an arrow. It had a heart-shaped point with the point being the tip. The body was like the stem of a flower. The end was bowl-shaped with the bottom of the bowl attached to the body. The bowl was closed. In other words, it was a semi-circle.

"What in the world?" He stared at the arrow as well as the others.

Then Leaf burst out laughing. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You…you just got shot by cupids arrow!" The others copied Leaf in laughter mode. Gary's face flushed red. Then a thought came to him.

"…But isn't cupids arrows supposed to make me fall in love? I already saw all of you, so why didn't it work?"

They stopped but still gave a chuckle or two. Gary _did_ have a point. Why didn't cupids' arrow work?

"Wait a minute!" Gary suddenly yelled, shocking the other three. "Is this some kind of joke by you guys?" He narrowed his eyes at Leaf.

"What! No!" Leaf shouted.

"Oh?" Gary lifted the arrow. "So why didn't it work, huh?"

"I don't know!"

"Right." He threw the arrow behind him as he walked away.

"Gary! Wait! We didn't-YEEEEE-OWW!"

Gary turned around to see Leaf jumping with an arrow in her butt. He ran over to her. She gently pulled it out.

"…Ok. So maybe you guys _didn't_ pull a prank on me." He blinked.

All of a sudden, two objects came flying through the air and-

"YEEEEE-OWWW!" They struck Ash and Misty in their bottoms. They gently pulled them out.

"What is going on?" Misty asks.

"I was hoping you knew, Mist." Ash looked over at her.

"Guys, I think it was Clefairy."

Ash, Misty, and Leaf turned to look at Gary.

"What are you talking about?" Leaf asks.

"I saw a shiny Clefairy earlier with a bow and arrow in its hands and-hey! It was Clefairy! It did this!" He said, holding up his arrow.

"But where is it?" Ash looked around and even picked up a rock to emphasize.

"It hid. It's somewhere in that tree." He pointed to the tree west of them.

"Well, let's see." Ash said, walking over. He cupped his hands around his mouth and yelled, "Hey Clefairy! Come on out." He started to climb it. 

"Ash! You're going to scare it!" Misty yelled at him and pulled him down.

"Wait Misty! Look up there!" Leaf pointed to the top of the tree and the shiny Clefairy came out. "Awe! It's so cute!" She ran over and gave it a hug.

They walked over. Leaf let go and backed away, giving the fairy cupid some room.

"…Thank you. …So…" Clefairy said, "I'm guessing you all want answers, right?"

"Answers to what-hey!" Ash stumbled into Misty and she caught him whilst looking stunned at the fairy cupid. Judging by its voice, they all assumed that it was female.

She smiled. "Answers to your questions, of course!" She did a little twirl in the air.

"Oh, you mean about the arrows?" Gary asked.

"Yes." She said, "That's because the arrows only work if the first person you see _isn't_ the person you truly love.

The whole group was silent.

Clefairy smiled and said, "My job is to help people find their true love; and judging by the way the arrows effect, my hypothesis was correct."

"What hypothesis?" Misty asked suspiciously.

"My hypothesis was that Gary and Leaf were in love and that Ash and Misty were in love."

"WHAT!"

"Espeon and Umbreon already admitted to loving each other."

Gary and Leaf whipped their heads to Professor Oaks pasture and sure enough, Espeon and Umbreon were lying under a tree, snuggling with each other. They slowly turned their heads back to the Clefairy.

"The arrows never lie." The shiny Clefairy smiled proudly.

"How do you know our names?" Misty asked.

"I'm cupid. I know everyone's names."

They didn't say anything.

"I best am going now. Ta-Ta!" She flew off from the shocked teens and disappeared with a twinkle in the sky.

…"Misty?"

"Yes Ash?"

"…Do you…love me?"

She blushed. "Um…," She then sighed. "…Yes."

He was shocked, but smiled nonetheless. He put his right arm around her shoulder and his left arm in her right hand, entwining their fingers.

"…I love you too."

They both blushed, but smiled nonetheless at each other.

A little ways away, Gay and Leaf were discussing the subject as well.

"Is that true, Gary? Do you really love me?"

Gary blushed. "Yeah."

Leaf smiled and hugged him. "I love you too."

He hugged her back and smiled.

The little fairy cupid Pokemon, Clefairy, watched from afar. She grinned and chuckled.

"I'm never wrong."

^.^.^.^.^

_6pg. Sorry this was late, but I have had a lot of things due today. In my school, it's a certain day for everyone, and I'm not the only one. Last time was February 2__nd__. This time it's February 16__th__. I don't know the next one. I'm going to re-post this on February 14, 2012 next year. Ugh, looks like we have to wait another year guys; for this to be posted on Valentine's Day. -_-;_

**(1)** – Clefairy is the fairy Pokemon, but I'm making this Clefairy the fairy cupid Pokemon to fit this story.

Me: I have a few more news for u guys, so look out!

Gary: cheesy line

Me: shut it!

Gary: nope ~n~

Me: Hey! I thought u said no more emoticons!

Gary: oh yea…

Me: ~anime falls~

Everyone: REVIEW!

~Hazel


End file.
